


The Salacious Request

by aliythefangirl



Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Sharing, Come Marking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope has a special request of Roman, involving Rafael and Landon as well.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995790
Kudos: 5





	The Salacious Request

She smiled at Roman seductively. He thought he might have missed it, might have been for someone else. But it was definitely for him, as she stared right at him and winked.

“Come into my room.” She whispered as she grabbed his hand.

Wasn’t she still with Landon?

Imagine his surprise when he entered her room, to find Landon and Rafael lying on her bed.

“So. I’ve been wanting to try something.” She said.

Roman was a bit surprised.

“Triple Penetration. A dick in my ass, in my mouth, and in my pussy. Only Landon gets to kiss me or cum inside me, though.” She stated.

Damn, he knew some couples swung and experimented with others in the bedroom but he never thought Hope and Landon would be one of them or that he would be invited.

Grabbing a tin of condoms, she placed them on her nightstand.

“What’s it going to be, Roman?” she asked as she pulled out some lube before settling in between Landon and Rafael, her top and bra being eagerly discarded as both of them played with her tits.

He was musing on this proposal. A loud, long moan bought his attention back to the bed as Hope was being played with.

“Pussy. First, I get to eat it though.” He stated.

Hope looked over to Landon and he nodded, his unspoken agreement with this.

Roman approached the bed, pulling Hope’s panties down as her tits were being attacked by Landon and Rafael’s mouths, each one on her nipples. Her legs spend themselves as Roman went in between them, kissing and licking at her folds.

It was almost too much for Hope as she was being attacked by three guys, sensations running though her as Roman’s lips approached her clit before expertly sucking on it.

“Fuck!” She screamed out as she came, an extremely intense orgasm.

All the guys smirked as they worked on removing her remaining clothes.

Jeans were quickly being pulled down, all three of them stood, dicks bare, in front of Hope.

She alternated between all three of their dicks, causing her room to fill with groans and moans. Soon, all three of them were erect.

“If I pull out before I cum, can I go bare in your girl’s pussy, Kirby?” Roman asked Landon.

“Yes. But if you don’t, she’ll give you an aneurism. Won’t you, baby?” Landon replied and Hope nodded.

“Why...why don’t all of you just cum on my tits?” Hope asked

“You want to be painted in cum like the cum slut you are, baby?” Landon replied and Hope nodded.

“Guess so.” Landon said.

Hope got on her knees, Roman facing her one way and Landon facing the other way on their knees on the bed.

Roman entered her first, feeling as her walls stretched and accommodated around his dick. It caused him great pleasure, he had thinking about how this would feel for years.

After lubing up his dick, Landon entered her ass with a gentle push. 

Thrusts were met with thrusts as they both moved inside her.

This gave Hope an amazing feeling of being full.

“You just going to watch, Raf? Her mouth’s still open. You know how good she’s at giving head.” Landon asked, turning to Rafael.

Rafael soon got on the bed and lined his dick up to Hope’s face. She soon turned her face towards him and slipped his cock inside her mouth. Rafael thrust his dick in and out of her mouth, going as deep as he could go, hitting the back of her throat.

Roman’s face soon began to show black veins as he was close to his release and soon so was Landon and Rafael. Soon, all their dicks left Hope which caused her to whimper. She had been so close.

They each left the bed, facing her as she sat upright on her bed.

They all gently tugged at their own shafts, painting Hope’s tits with cum which dripped down onto her stomach. Finally, Landon kissed Hope on the lips.

“My little cum slut. So beautiful when you’re covered in cum.” He whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She eagerly nodded.

“Can...can I..” Roman shuttered, afraid to ask if he could feed on Hope.

His fangs were still descended from his gums, from his earlier orgasm.

Landon nodded and Hope beckoned Roman to her.

“Not the neck.” Landon said and Roman buried himself in between Hope’s thighs, biting on her innermost right thigh, causing Hope to moan out and come once again.

Roman mused on the fact Hope tasted delicious on both counts as he eagerly fed on her.

Soon a light pull on his curls and a baited breath followed.

“Stop.” Hope whispered and Roman softly descended from her thighs.

His bite mark soon faded as Hope closed her legs.

Landon gave both Roman and Rafael a look that said he wanted the room alone with Hope.

As Roman left after putting his jeans back on, he heard part of Landon and Hope’s conversation. Rafael had also left, after redressing.

“How was that, baby?” Landon asked

“God damn fantastic. Thank you, babe.” Hope replied.


End file.
